Soya
|species=Prehistoric Trilobite |gender=Male |alignment=Chaotic Neutral |birthdate=November 4 |deceased state=??? |height-part1=178 cm |weight-part1=63.5 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Vagrant, |teams = Mutsu Sabaku Sasori |occupations=Gurning Derelict, Village Idiot, Aka Sasori |nature type=Earth Release, Poison Release, Sound Release, Water Release, Yang Release, |unique traits=Wrinkled face, Rotten teeth, Crippled fingers, One-eye, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Acid Release, |affiliations=Otogakure, Sunagakure, |clan=Maeda Clan |shippuden=No |eye color=Brown |hair color=Black |tools=Antidote,Poison, |attire= |general = Silent Killing, Chakra Disguise Technique, Chakra Suppression Techniques, Secret Technique: Insect Gathering, |spider = Repair Operation, Spider Bind, Spider Cocoon, Spider Sticking Spit, Spider Sticky Gold, Spider War Bow: Terrible Split, Spider Web Area, Spider Web Flower, Spider Web Unrolling, Thread Spear, |water release= Kurōzu Ninjutsu, Dustless Bewildering Cover, Heavenly Weeping, Viscous Water Mass, Water Release: River of Three Crossings, |acid release= Acid Bullet, Acidic Sludge Acid Release: Secretion, Body Acidification Technique, Dokkasō, Leech Gap, Secret Technique: Evil Eye, Strange Beautiful Sweet Dumpling, Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid, Vomit Drop, Wisdom Wolf Decay, |spider= Armour of Sticky Gold, Rain of Spiders, Repair Operation, Spider Bind, Spider Cocoon, Spider Sticking Spit, Spider Sticky Gold, Spider War Bow: Terrible Split, Spider Web Area, Spider Web Flower, Spider Web Unrolling, Thread Spear, |daughter = Rinoa, |weapons = Ontō,Kokketsu,}} Mumyōi Soya (無名異宗谷, Nameless Soya, meaning he has no known given name), is a calculated blend of impertinence and bravado stuffed into a prune's wallet. An eccentric journeyman, living pickle and finely aged piece of albino leather known for wildly lashing out at his liver and sense of coherence, his moral ambivalence has earned him the epithet . Soya currently resides in Sunagakure, garnering himself a reputation as a ruffian and snaggletoothed outlaw. He would later join the ranks of the Mutsu Sabaku Sasori as their most elderly member. Physical appearance A malnourished, arthritic monkey positively encrusted in unhealthy rituals, Soya wields an eternally potent image as a rakish, ethereal tramp with a carious brown smile, crooked nose and crocodile-shoe complexion. His face is a map of dissolution – cheeks like quarries, deep grooves running from nose to mouth. His eyes, for depth and brownness, might belong to a Deer or a Dog - some gentler mammal than man. Juju trinkets dangle from his gloriously unkempt hair, a marvel of positioning and arrangement that is simultaneously long and thinning. Likened to a "grinning baboon", Soya is a genial rogue, affecting the self-invented motif of a cut-throat, charity-shop gypsy. Painfully thin (except for a noted paunch) with swarthy, heavily latticed skin, exuding a dirt ’n’ salt earthiness and boundless lackadaisical posture. Soya appears physically weak and very uncoordinated; small boned and pigeon chested with long, corded arms and prominent veins. Painful-looking burls stud and gnarl his fingers, leading to comparisons being drawn with a toad's long and knobbly digits. Secondary Appearance Soya's secondary appearance is represented by colours of green and brown, exemplified by a deathly pallor. His skin, in particular, is bilious and visibly fractured, littered with cracks and fissures that emanate from the centre of his chest, evincing illness, frailty and the withered scrotum of a long-dead elephant. Rope-like in build, threadbare clothes hang loosely from his skeletal frame. Personality and traits Mumyōi Soya, the Bohemian, a garrulous, Byronic nonconformist and the terminally grime-encrusted face of the common working class. A freewheeling, nihilistic stray dog and frivolous ne'er-do-well whose brashness and swagger is laden with equal portions of self-deprecation. Outwardly circuitous and candid, Soya is a naturally convivial and gregarious reprobate, sporting a laid-back demeanour and rambling anecdotal style. His generally harmless brand of eccentricity belies a complex and multifaceted personality. A man of wildean sagacity and a caustic wit that quickly slices through his apparent mumblings, his 'acuity' is eclipsed by a habitual and somnolent B-type personality. Soya is, in his own parlance, "a tricky customer", by turns needy, vacillating between poète maudit and 'bottled spider', too complicated – and clever – to be truly lovable. Portrayed as intelligent but simultaneously dim-witted, He is an odd combination of ego and zen-like humility; a slimy, despicable, rat-hearted, green discharge of a man. Inwardly crotchety, poorly-mannered and every inch the punky malcontent, Soya opts to conceal livor and a swiftian satirical streak with the charm and social grace of a pubic louse. He is secretive and exclusionary, excessively so, identifying his difficulty in expressing emotion, jaundiced outlook and subversive sense of humour as gruff and taciturn characteristics. Soya's watchword is 'control', meticulous and calculating, nigh-every manoeuvre is considered, even his rough-edged and epicurean exterior is a result of careful planning and cultivation. A turbulent sangfroid nature, fevered indifference and customary louche-archness contribute towards Soya's generally unflappable disposition. His temper is seldom observed and, when flared, usually results in embarrassment and, remarkably, regret. An incensed Soya affords only impulse, acting instinctively, with autonomy and pragmatism but rarely with consistent cruelty; He is neither heartless nor sadistic, he is, however, hard-boiled and realistic. Political beliefs Espousing thinly-veiled punk ideologies, disaffected by repressive orthodoxies, Soya is, at heart, a rebel without a cause. His anarchistic, anti-establishment political stance, initially staunch, is redolent of teenage angst, often muddled by his charmingly ragged and shamelessly self-mythologising demeanour. This aversion to authority, expressed in underlying and abrasive resentment, stemming from a bleak and impoverished infancy, assumes the form of proletarian revolution. Accent and voice Soya's distinctive accent veers entertainingly into drawling Cockney; barely articulate, his words are slurry and lengthened, told with a lived-in rasp. His signature cigarette-stained chuckle, oft-used as a tool to bridge between crumbled sentences, is a profound and guttural growl, represented onomatopoeically by “huargh huargh huargh” or “wurgh wurgh wurgh”. His alternate voice (an accessory to his hidden persona) affects a strange accent; hyper-enunciated, with trilled 'R's, it appears to be a combination of his own Cockney tinged with something else, a parody of something aristocratic. Abilities Deception: Preferring subterfuge as his modus operandi, Soya's feeble exterior is a convincing facade; an expertly crafted fabrication of general incompetence concealing a ludicrously hardy constitution and a longevity comparable to that of a cockroach. He appears to carry himself with an air of fragility, to the point where he will feign ailment and injury, and fall asleep on command. Likewise, Soya makes use of a similar tactic to camouflage any semblance of intellect, caricatured (through possible mental defection) as a hapless dullard and toothless simpleton, unable to properly articulate thoughts and feelings. Pragmatist: It is implied that pragmatism is amongst Soya's strongest suits, reflecting not only Darwinism at its most streamlined but a nigh-Zen acceptance of his place in the food chain. An unscrupulous shyster and fantasist, Soya does not abide by any code of honour or etiquette, and has a mindset that is singularly focused on survival. Down right infamous for fighting skunk-dirty, His liberal fighting style exemplifies the use of unsympathetic tactics regarded as foul, cowardly and potentially humiliating to waylay his opponents with systematic efficiency. And though clearly a euphemism for 'legging it', Soya has no qualms with opting for a tactical retreat when out of his depth, citing 'running away' as amongst his greatest abilities. Keen Intellect: A rare talent for obfuscation renders the level of Soya's intellect entirely unclear, facets of his occasionally crass personality, strategically deployed, make for a perfect foil for any suspicions of mental acumen and oft-imply the opposite. Soya has, on occasions, demonstrated holmensian deductive abilities, logical and highly analytical reasoning skills, remarkable mental fortitude, and, equally, profound idiocy. From impoverished, low-born beginnings, Soya lacks any formal schooling or education, thus the majority of his knowledge is autodidactic. The few advantages he possesses are disproportionate to the scale of his experience. Companion Tesso(鉄鼠, Iron Rat), formerly known as Raigo (頼豪鼠, Raigo the Rat), is a surly, anthropomorphic rat that revels in disappointment. Depicted with a ragged motif, His rodent-like features are supported by a tough, hard-as-nails constitution. Innately conniving and deceitful, he is portrayed as a foul parody of a human; a sneaky, contentiously opinionated and irredeemably vile character. Callous, vindictive and of seemingly high intelligence, Tesso suffers from a pronounced ugliness, transformed into a human caricature. With a grim, sloping muzzle and an erratic, twitching strength, Tesso is a fairly cunning and always malicious individual, prone to cowardice. Former Identities Mushizō(蟲蔵), the twitching entomologist, former de facto leader of the Akatsuki terrorist cell and Ninth earth shadow. A spindling, mouth-breathing sort, Mushizō's likeness was discarded following the dissolution of the Akatsuki and the liberation of Iwagakure from foreign rule. Trivia *Soya was originally based on legendary guitarist, Keith Richards. *According to the databook(s): **Soya's Hobbies are 'to drink heavily' (深酒をする: fukazake wo suru) **Soya's favourite food is Mukae Zake (迎え酒: hair of the dog) **Soya's favourite term is "Kanpai!" (乾杯: “Cheers!”) **Soya's personality has been described as pragmatic Category:Male